


kiss me on the mouth and set me free

by boopschmoop



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bruce being a tease, Handcuffs, M/M, Power Bottom Bruce, Riding, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopschmoop/pseuds/boopschmoop
Summary: A vampire's bite will take you to the edge of the world or to the highest peak of the mountain and push you over; and that's the thrill. To be caught unaware and so sudden in the free-fall. To experience the build-up to the awaited climax. It's an orgasm in the form of gleaming teeth.---Bruce cuffs Tony and makes him wait before sucking and riding the hell out of him.





	kiss me on the mouth and set me free

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted work here in AO3, and it's smut. Yeaaah, that's perfectly acceptable right?

Vampires are one of the major supernatural entities that came to surface during the Emergence. Since then, they continued to rise in power among men and other beings. They can eat normal food, even garlic--as opposed to what was said in the human's fictions-- but their true nourishment is blood. In the Early Ages of the Emergence, vampire culture was misunderstood by humans. They thought that vampires would kill them and take them by surprise using their supernatural powers in order to be able to feast on their blood. What they did not know is that a dead person's blood tastes like poison and to get live human blood, the vampire must abide by the Vow uttered first by the giver and and sealed by a reply and a bite from the vampire.

 

_"I give my consent to be in the mercy of your bite, to trust as I bare my neck for your nourishment, to hope you'll accept my gift."_

_"I vow that no harm will come to you in return to signify my gratitude of your gift, to protect and prevent blood to be spilt, to honor our agreement."_

 

The Vow is an ancient magic that allowed peaceful feeding and gave assurance to the humans regarding safety. 

Many decades have already passed since then and with time comes adaptation and progress. There are now blood banks (kept in cold magic to prevent from spoiling, though it doesn't taste the same as fresh blood) and paid volunteers to ensure a safe, profitable, and proper feeding. There are also some who provided similar services, though more slovenly and dangerous but some would prefer to describe it as more pleasurable.

 

\---

 

_A vampire's bite will take you to the edge of the world or to the highest peak of the mountain and push you over; and that's the thrill. To be caught unaware and so sudden in the free-fall. To experience the build-up to the awaited climax. It's an orgasm in the form of gleaming teeth._

 

\---

 

"'M home."

 

"Oh hey welcome home Nat! Have you seen the new StarkTech--"

 

"Oh god Bruce, I love you but not now. I'm so sick of hearing that name."

 

"Love you too Nat. Why though? Something happen at work?"

 

"Tony Stark rented our services from last night 'til morning."

 

"And?"

 

"And that's all that they've been talking about! Stark's this, Stark's that, and if I hear about how good his bite is one more time, I am going to resign!"

 

"Will you really?"

 

"No. I need this job."

 

"That's what I thought." After a while, "How many?"

 

"We sent around 80 entertainers, you know how his parties go."

 

"So Stark-- all of them?"

 

"No but more than a quarter."

 

His eyes widened. "So umm," he calculated. "More than twenty? Jesus, that's a lot. Must've been a headache."

 

"You don't say." she rolled her eyes. "And then I come home and you're going to babble about him too."

 

"Hey! Atleast I'm not talking about his b-bite..."

 

"Amen for that."

 

 ---

 

"Taking the bite is a dangerous form of submission. What else would you call baring your neck to someone-- no, _something_ that has knives for teeth, huh? I call bullshit on their Vow crap! All that safety shit and yet many still end up dead because of them! _"The Vow allows the giver to have control over the situation and will remain safe"_ my ass! _Shutthefuckup_ okay? Wait-- no don't fucking touch me, I'm not done here--"

 

Bruce frowned as the salt and pepper haired man was dragged away kicking and screaming from the podium. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans and started walking at the direction of the tallest building in the area, metal clanking deep in his backpack.

 

He couldn't help but think of the ways how the man was wrong.

 

\---

 

The Stark Tower was lit up like a beacon in contrast to the darkness the night brought. The huge logo in Stark's name was the brightest component of the tower. From an outsider's point of view, every floor was bright white with the occasional dark silhouettes of the occupants. Every floor except the one at the top: the penthouse suite. 

 

"Oh damn Bruce, where'd you get these?" the dark haired vampire with a goatee asked, gesturing to the rose gold cuffs pinning his hands to the headboard. "Another lover? I hope not because I would be _very, very_ jealous."

 

Bruce scoffed from his phone. "Highly unlikely. Have you met me?"

 

"Yes and you're fucking hot, have some faith in yourself. And that's why I'm here." the vampire paused, "And cuffed to my bed like some inferior being when I'm Tony- _fucking_ -Stark, leader of my _fucking_ clan and you're not naked yet--why aren't you naked yet?" He looked at Bruce from head to toe, only clad in a silk bathrobe that reached mid-thigh, which was ofcourse, given by Tony himself. He was such a genius, it looked so damn sinful on Bruce. It would probably look better if it was off of him. 

 

"Shh." Bruce put a finger over his lips as he pressed the answer button on his phone which earned a squawk from Tony.

 

"Unbelievable! Why should I have to wait?" Tony's protests was ignored as Betty answered Bruce's call.

 

"Hey Betty? Have you seen my clipboard? Yeah it was on the--"

 

The vampire tuned out the conversation and rolled his eyes, slumping against the bed boredly. He pouted from where he laid, naked and exposed to the cool air, body thrumming in anticipation but also frustration from having to wait. He suddenly had a bright idea (can also be read as _dumb idea_ , because it's Tony Stark). 

 

Bruce was in the middle of guiding Betty, his lab partner, in storing his forgotten notes in his desk (yes he was meticulous about them, thank you very much) when he heard a loud, pornographic moan that Betty undoubtedly heard.

 

"Uh Bruce? What was that?" Betty asked from the other line.

 

"Just my...friend. He's trying to be funny. And positively failing. Don't mind him." Bruce's face heated as restricted himself from facepalming and was about to continue talking to Betty when--

 

"NGH, OH FUCK RIGHT THERE BRUCE, YES!"

 

Bruce froze. He saw Tony's face morph into a fanged grin. 

 

"Um, you know I wouldn't mind if you're...busy, right? You can just call me later?" he could tell that Betty was flustered from her stammering and unsure tone. 

 

"No Betty, it's just," Bruce sighed and found that he had no words. "Wait a second."

 

He barely heard Betty mutter "ok" when he put down the phone from his ear but not yet ending the call. He sauntered to the side of the bed and sat and looked at Tony. The vampire had a smug face on, oozing satisfaction as if his antics just earned him victory.

 

_You've won nothing yet._

 

Bruce smiled, tight-lipped and eyebrows quirking. Just as he put the phone back to his ear using his left hand to continue his conversation with Betty, he used his right hand to stuff two fingers in Tony's mouth, swirling it and playing with the vampire's tongue, drenching it in his saliva. Tony whimpered as he made a quick work of lathering his fingers, making eye contact with Bruce all of the time as if saying _this could be your cock if you just put down the phone._  

 

Bruce retracted his fingers from Tony's mouth after a while and let it travel to his left nipple, playing with it until it was hard. He did the same to the other one, all the while enjoying how the the vampire was starting to breathe from his ministrations. Bruce let his wet digits travel south, passing by the scarring on the man's chest, his toned abs, the dark curly patch of hair coming before-- _ah, finally_ \--Tony's cock that stood in attention. He gathered the precum at the tip with his forefinger before making a show of putting it on his tongue and sucked lightly, humming low. 

 

Tony strained against his cuffs, muscles tensing beautifully, and let out a growl, that to Bruce sounded more like a whimper.

 

"Thanks for your time Betty, sorry for the interruption."

 

"Ah well, yeah no problem. E-enjoy your night. Go get 'em tiger,"

 

Bruce finally put down the phone on the dresser beside the bed. He leaned over until he was face to face with the vampire and grasped his chin. "For someone who has lived more than most beings, you lack patience Mr. Stark."

 

"I'm used to getting what I want." Tony replied hotly, his breath fanning Bruce's face. "And quickly too. I tend to become bored, you see."

 

Bruce chuckled and stood up. With a swift flick of his wrist, he untied the ribbon on the robe, letting it pool gracefully at his feet. His naked body was illuminated only by the lights of the city filtered by the suite's massive glass walls.

 

Tony licked his lips, "Ooh, definitely not bored now."

 

"Would you be content just like this Mr. Stark?" Bruce sat on the balls of his feet by the south end of the bed. "Seeing all this," He cupped his balls and tweaked his nipple, moaning louder than he would've naturally. "But not touching?"

 

Tony uselessly tugged against the cuffs. "Oh baby I'll make you content all you want, just get these off me." He replied cockily, jazzing his hands to indicate his restraints. "And for the thousandth time, call me Tony. I think we're already past the necessity for formality Bruce."

 

"You think?" he raised a brow before trodding forward the bed on his hands and knees over Tony's body until he was face to face with the vampire. He dipped his head down to peck at his lips. Tony immediately sprung in action and captured Bruce's lips with his own, kissing ferociously with all the might of a frustrated thousand-year-old vampire. He nipped at Bruce's lower lip and slipped tongue in between kisses. 

 

 _Actually_ , Bruce thinks as Tony sucked on his tongue, _kissing is such a tame word for it_. Tony is more like trying to eat him whole with the way he moved his lips and tongue vigorously, doing all the hardwork while Bruce remained pliant but still enjoying how the wet interaction sent a shiver of pleasure that traveled down to his hard dick. They kiss for a little bit more, glistening lips smacking and making erotic sounds, before Bruce pulled back and watched how Tony eyed the thin trail of saliva between their lips. 

 

"You taste good." The vampire pants. " _Really, really, really_ fucking good. I can't wait to give you my bite."

 

Bruce gave him a small smirk before nipping the sensitive area a little below Tony's ear and sucked. And then he bit. _Hard._ He didn't draw blood, couldn't. His teeth were not strong enough for that but he relished a smile when Tony twitched.

 

Bruce went down to Tony's cock and eyed it appreciatively in all its hard glory. He licked the slit and tongued it, keeping eye contact with the vampire. Tony looked beautiful like this, eyelashes fanning his cheeks as he peered down at Bruce, chest slowly rising up and down, looking almost human if not for his fangs, and hands clenched above his head. He looked so tame and unlike the Tony Stark the world knew with his cocky attitude and bravado. _This_ Tony Stark he gets to keep to himself, Bruce thinks as he swallowed the head and swirled his tongue, jacking off what he hasn't covered with his mouth yet. 

 

"Fuck, Bruce," Tony cursed as Bruce slowly went further down on his cock, one hand on the vampire's thigh and the other supporting the base of his cock. Bruce gave a muffled moan as the head hit the back of his throat, causing tears to sting his eyes. He took a breath or two, letting his throat relax at the foreign feeling of something hard and long being shoved there. Bruce hummed, letting the vibrations run over the vampire's dick as he slowly bobbed his head up and down, starting to establish a pace. He continued his pace while listening to Tony's litany of "fuck"s and the occasional jingle of the cuff's chain. 

 

After a while, Bruce pulled off of Tony's cock with a pop and focused on mouthing at his sack. He sucked one ball after the other while his left hand was left pumping Tony's dick at a steady pace.

 

"O-oh, 'm gonna come, shit, fuck _BruceBruceBruce--_ "

 

Bruce sat up and formed a tight ring with his thumb and forefinger at the base of Tony's cock to prevent him from doing so.

 

Tony whined and thrust his hips up, trying to get to that edge again.

 

"You can't come until you're inside me Mr. Stark," 

 

"Oh for the love of-- Just call me--" Tony cut himself off and sighed loudly, body tight with want. "Okay fine, I'll let that one slide because that's the hottest thing anyone has said to me. _Ever_. And that's something considering my age and how many I've banged, alright? Do you get how special you are?"

 

"Wow, I've waited all my life to base my worth to how much I could turn someone on and getting top spot despite having to compete against conquests which are probably more than a quarter of the Earth's population. I'm so stoked." Bruce commented dryly. "I am now seriously considering to just leave you here high and dry."

 

"Oh no no no, you don't. You don't get to work me up and then not seeing to it until the end Bruce. I forbid you." Tony said in a petulant tone. 

 

"I don't think you're in a position to make demands Mr. Stark." Bruce crooned. "With you tied up like that, I could just walk out of here and leave."

 

"Would you? I mean, come on. You're still horny. Would you really pass the chance to be satisfied by the great Tony Stark? Don't think so, nuh-uh."

 

Bruce hummed with a teasing smile. "Who's to say I can't find a good fuck just in some alley?I bet you ai could totally do that."

 

"Because they wouldn't be me." Tony gritted his teeth and growled lowly.

 

Bruce smiled and reached over Tony. He sat lightly on his lower stomach and unlocked the cuffs by entering the numbers. He bent down by the vampire's left ear and whispered, "Then show me."

 

Tony took no time to put his hands over Bruce's ass and reached for his hole. He was surprised to feel that it was already slick. 

 

"Already ready huh?" He pressed one finger in and pumped it, enjoying the way Bruce's body arched against his, with the human's hands on the sides of his head. One finger turned into two. Bruce was effectively thrusting against his hand as he scissored his hole open, mouth slightly ajar with delicious little moans coming out. 

 

Bruce gently moved the vampire's hand away and shuffled backwards until Tony's cock was against the cleft of his ass. He gripped it and lifted himself before positioning it against his hole. He slowly sank down until he was fully seated. 

 

"Always fits so fucking well," Tony praised. Bruce could only offer a weak grin, his hole adjusting and fluttering around the vampire's cock making them both moan breathily. 

 

"Ride me baby," Tony put his hands on Bruce's hips and planted his feet on the bed. Meanwhile, Bruce steadied himself using his hands on Tony's chest as he rocked experimentally. Both of them started bulding a rhythm only they can dance to and soon Bruce's thighs were burning from bouncing up and down with Tony meeting him in the middle with thrusts equally, if not more enthusiastic. Skin slapped lewdly against skin, the sound echoing in the suite in tandem with the moans, pants, and grunts coming from the pair. Bruce relished on the feeling of Tony's strong hands pulling him down and the drag of his hot cock against Bruce's insides and that magic spot inside him. 

 

 _It was just so fucking good._ Not that he'll admit that to Tony. He doesn't need to grow a bigger head. 

 

Their rhythm slowly began to fade as they felt the coils in their stomachs wound tighter. 

 

"Ah, ah! I'm close, I'm close," Bruce moaned and threw his head back, exposing the line of his throat.

 

"Fuck, fuck, ngh. C'mere baby," Tony sat up and accomodated Bruce into his arms. Bruce wrapped his arms around Tony's neck and bared his throat. Tony licked the spot that he was going to bite later as they rocked into each other. 

 

"C-C'mon Bruce, the Vow, ah," The vampire panted against Bruce's neck.

 

"Right, right, mm!" Bruce moaned as Tony's cock hit his prostate again. 

 

" _I give my consent to be in the mercy of your bite,_ \--ahh-- _to trust as I bare my neck for your nourishment, to hope you'll accept my gift._ "

 

" _I vow that no harm will come to you in return to signify my_ \--fuck why is this so long-- _gratitude of your gift, to protect and prevent blood to be spilt, to honor our agreement._ "

 

The words washed over them like a wave just like it did many times before. 

 

Then Tony bit down.

 

Bruce came first with a shout, shuddering, arms tightening his hold on the vampire's neck. Tony came next, spilling his hot load in Bruce's body as he sucked the delicious warm blood from him with hips still thrusting lazily. 

 

Tony retracted his fangs and lapped on the punctures he made, relishing in the last bits of the most delicious blood he's ever tasted. He glanced at Bruce who's sporting a dazed look from the feeding.

 

"You okay?" he fondly asked. Bruce looked adorable.

 

Bruce's eyes fluttered lazily and he just hummed in response. Tony chuckled and lifted him off his softening cock and laid him down on the soft bed. Tony laid a gentle hand on his forehead and brushed off the sweaty curls sticking to it. 

 

Tony stood up and made his way to the bathroom to fetch some towels. "So Bruce, did I do good?" he asked from the bathroom.

 

He heard a raspy chuckle. "You don't need my stamp of approval Mr. Stark. And I'm pretty sure you already know the answer to that. You know, with all the people you've banged," Bruce quoted Tony.

 

Tony laughed as he made his way back to the bed with towels and a basin in hand.

 

"Oh only if, Bruce."


End file.
